


I like yoo

by 127cherrybombs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Failed confession, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, This Is STUPID, but its okay, joohyuk and 2won sideships, mentioned of joohyuk and 2won, shownu doesnt get paid for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127cherrybombs/pseuds/127cherrybombs
Summary: “I’m sorry, but what? I’m not trying to confess anymore! I came to the conclusion that I’ll just die alone, with like ten cats.” Changkyun told them as all of them looked at him confused.“What? Don’t worry, I’ll name some of my cats after you guys.” The youngest one said as he tried to brighten up the mood.or in which Changkyun tries to confess and wants to give up.





	I like yoo

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

"Okay, all I want to say is that," Changkyun took a deep breath and started talking again "I really like you."

He didn't know what to expect as a reaction, but a pillow being thrown at him as Hyungwon shouted a big and loud BOO!  wasn't what he wanted either. Changkyun was currently practicing on how to confess to Kihyun with the help of Jooheon and Hyungwon. All of this just happened to be inside a small hotel room, in the big city of Los Angeles.

Changkyun was stuck with them, or the so-called the Love Gods of the group.  They both called themselves the Love Gods because they both managed to confess to Minhyuk and Wonho. In Changkyun's opinion, it wasn't true, they couldn't even give him advice. He wouldn't tell them, oh no. If he did, Jooheon would get sulky and not talk to him for a week. While Hyungwon would just ignore him and go back to sleep. Which happened either way.

Jooheon was sitting in front of him with a straight face

"That needs more work," Jooheon said as he got the pillow that Hyungwon threw "maybe add some details as to why you like him? Also, Hyungwon if you keep throwing the fucking pillows to my face or Changkyun’s face — I’m gonna hit you with a pan. Don't even try me, you lanky paperclip."

Changkyun took a mental note about Jooheon's advice but didn't want to sound cringy while confessing.  While he was thinking, he didn't notice how Hyungwon and Jooheon were being so loud, the last thing he remembered hearing was Jooheon talking.

“I only want Changkyun to confess to Kihyun so he can stop ranting about Kihyun at 3AM,” Jooheon said as Hyungwon nodded “like he really texts about Kihyun and how he’s so cool and stuff. He’s whipped.”

While the subject changed, Changkyun was still being distracted by his own thoughts. He didn’t even realize that his crush was there. Kihyun was trying to make them (Jooheon and Hyungwon) stop talking, mainly because people were also in the hotel and they needed to sleep and rest.

"You two better quit it or I'm telling Shownu to not buy you Korean beef, I’m being serious," Kihyun warned them and they both looked offended  "and no, I'm not telling anything to Changkyun, because I could only hear your voices, not his."

Both of them rolled their eyes and went out the room as Jooheon wiggled his eyebrows and Hyungwon mouthed you better confess or you stink.

"Hey, Changkyun," Kihyun waved at Changkyun's face but he got no answer "Are you okay? Are you good? Do you need water?"

"KihyunIreallyLikeYouButIDonKnowHowToExpressMyselfSoPleaseIgnoreMeAlsoYoureReallyPrettyIThinkYoureTheBestLookingOneFromMonstaX" Changkyun said fast as possible and gave two thumbs up with a pure smile. While Kihyun looked confused but shocked at the same time.

"Can you repeat that again?" Kihyun asked he wanted to make sure he was hearing correctly.

"I said I like you," Changkyun repeated again waiting for Kihyuns reaction. Kihyun started to smile, then it turned into a small giggle, and then, the last stage was him laughing even harder. Again, it wasn't what he expected, Kihyun was laughing. He was laughing at his small and dumb confession.

"Changkyun, I know you grew up on the states, but you really take April Fool's seriously, I almost believed you!" Kihyun said as he slowly started to stop laughing "ah, you should've seen your face. It looked so real! Haha, I like you too. Wah, great acting Kyunnie. I didn't know our baby was such a powerful actor,"

"Haha, yeah, April Fools! I feel like I could've done better" Changkyun quickly said it and he cursed himself for not remembering that it was April Fools.

Kihyun started walking to the door and Changkyun was just sitting down, questioning his life.

April Fools?! Today is April Fools?! What kind of sick joke is this, please kill me. THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING.  

As soon as Kihyun opened the door, he saw Jooheon and Hyungwon trying to hear the conversation and they almost lost their balance but pretended to do something else.

"Guys, did you two knew that our Kyun is great at acting? He acted like he was confessing to me, it was felt so real, it gave me chills!" Kihyun exclaimed as Jooheon gave an awkward laugh.

"April Fools haha," Hyungwon said dryly as he went back to the room and went straight to his bed. Kihyun excused himself as Jooheon entered the room.

They all sat down in silence as Hyungwon said, "well, that went to shit."

"Yeah, just like your face."

"Shut the fuck up, are you a model for Gucci? Yeah, that's what I thought."

"But do you get lines for every comeback? Yeah, that's what I thought"

Changkyun got a pillow and hit both of them, it was a sign of him giving up with this whole situation. Jooheon and Hyungwon looked at each other and questioned if Changkyun was going to confess again.

"Let's not tell the others, I'm just going to sell-" Changkyun was cut off by Wonho and Minhyuk coming into the room.

"Wow, Kihyun is a whole dumbass." Was the first thing Minhyuk said as he entered the room, followed by Wonho. He was holding a protein shake with his left hand and a chocolate bar with his right hand.

Changkyun looked at him confused. Was Kihyun going around telling people about his sad confession?

“-and he was all giggly. Weird stuff, man.” Wonho kept telling others how Kihyun was acting after the whole thing.

“The problem here is Changkyun and his feelings. Maybe just maybe, he should,” Minhyuk pointed at Changkyun “try again, next week.”

Those last four words made his mouth dry and his mind blank. If this didn’t work out, how would next week be? He had “practiced” on how he would confess, but his first try was a big fail.

Even though it happened a few minutes ago, all he could think was the embarrassment. How his whole confession was labeled as The Dumbest and Biggest Fails of all time.

Changkyun kept zoning out and not paying attention to what was happening and what his older friends were talking about.

The older members were currently discussing how the youngest member should confess. They went from a small camera to a big poster to a love song.

The oldest two, Minhyuk and Wonho, had a lot of disagreements.  They were both so different and they both mentioned how each other’s ideas were either too cheesy or not enough.

“LISTEN TO ME YOU, GYM RAT,” Minhyuk shouted which got his attention “MY IDEA IS GREAT.”

“WELL LISTEN TO ME YOU, DUMB FUCK, MY IDEA IS BETTER,” Wonho said as he emphasized the word better.

Changkyun was lost, he didn’t know what to do anymore. So he did what anyone would do, he went to his leaders' room and took a nap. He was pretty sure his friends wouldn’t even notice him.

 

⋈

 

The week went by fast, well whenever his members weren’t bugging him to confess to Kihyun again.  His members wouldn’t shut up, but whenever Shownu gave them the look™️ they would stop talking and do something else. Shownu would always sigh, he didn’t know how to stop this “kids”.

Kihyun was clueless as to what was happening. Whenever all of them were together, they were loud and playful. Then, he would leave for a few minutes, and he would see the other six being playful with Changkyun. And as soon as he was next to them, Shownu looked at them and they would stop.

The members loved to tease the youngest one. Especially when Kihyun wasn’t around, Changkyun would be a blushing mess, hiding his face with his two hands and with a big smile. They wouldn’t do it in front of Kihyun though.

They all knew if they teased him in front of Kihyun, the evilness of Changkyun would come out. He would do whatever to embarrassed them in front of Monbebes.

“Shownu, is there a problem with Changkyun?” Kihyun asked his leader as soon as they stepped into his hotel room.

Shownu knew about all of this and he didn’t want to give it away. So he just said that Changkyun was stressed.

“Oh, okay then. When we go back to Korea, I’ll cook him spicy stir-fried octopus to cheer him up. How does that sound?”

“Suddenly, I’m stressed too? Wow,” Shownu played around as Kihyun rolled his eyes “by the way, I’m not going out anymore. I’m tired.”

Kihyun knew this habit of his, whenever Shownu put on his glasses it meant one thing. It meant don’t bother me, I’m not going out, bYE! So he didn’t even bother.

After all, they were going to the airport tomorrow morning. So he agreed with Shownu, he didn’t want to do anything. Kihyun quickly took a shower and changed into his basketball shorts and a white T-shirt.

Kihyun didn’t even remember how he fell asleep, but he hated the way he woke up. His friend was currently rapping while trying to wake the little demon up (read: Kihyun).

“Minhyuk, I’m gonna be nice and say can you please shut the fuck up.” Kihyun sounded annoyed, and he was annoyed.

“Listen, you little demon hamster, I lost the game and I needed to wake you up. Hurry up, we’re going to eat and we’re leaving in an hour.” Minhyuk went to Shownu’s bed and sat down.

Kihyun got up took a shower and went with the rest to eat. He was glad he didn’t have to cook for the seven of them. The food would disappear in three seconds.

After they finished eating, they all went to their room and got everything they needed to go to the airport.

 

⋈

 

The airport was loud and busy. People walking left and right, some babies crying, the sound of people talking and more. If Changkyun hated something, it would be airports. In his opinion, only the coffee shops were the best part of them.

“Okay, who’s getting coffee this time?” Shownu asked the rest of the group. They would take turns to buy a coffee before they left.

“It’s Kkung and Ki’s turn,” Jooheon answered and gave a small smirk. Changkyun was gonna kill him back in the dorms.

Kihyun didn’t argue, he wanted coffee as soon as possible. Plus, Changkyun wasn’t as loud as the rest. So he was good with all of this.

Kihyun told Changkyun to start walking with him and to not walk too slow. Changkyun hummed in response. He was a bit scared and nervous. They were walking alone, and his little heart did the thing.

Changkyun noticed how Kihyun’s gray hoodie was too big on him and how his beanie was matching his shoes. The beanie didn’t cover his bangs, so his black hair was visible. The face mask was black, it was so simple but Changkyun liked how it fit Kihyun. He couldn’t see his earring, but he knew he had a dangly one.

Changkyun was too whipped and didn’t even notice when he tapped Kihyun’s shoulder.

Kihyun looked at him and Changkyun’s mouth was faster than his brain.

“I know it’s the worst timing, but I like you.” He said as he waited for Kihyun’s response. Changkyun then realized his dumb mistake.

It wasn’t that he just confessed out of the blue. In fact, he was proud, because it came out very clear and it was sincere. His mistake was the timing. Changkyun didn’t spot Kihyun’s AirPods from his ears.

Kihyun took one of them off and said, “sorry, can you repeat it?”

Changkyun didn’t know what to say, so he looked away embarrassed.

“It wasn’t important, I just said we should hurry up. I’m pretty sure everyone wants their coffee.”

“Oh, right, let’s walk faster then.”

Changkyun was really hoping all of this wasn’t happening. He hoped it was a dream. It clearly wasn’t, Jooheon and Minhyuk were being loud. Wonho and Hyungwon were complaining about Kihyun and him being slow.

“They have short legs,” Shownu told them “plus, they’re literally the shortest members of the group.”

“Not true, I’m taller than Kkung,” Kihyun said as he sipped his coffee.

This made Changkyun’s competitive side wake up. He wanted to prove that he was taller than Kihyun. Wonho told them to face each other, he was gonna measure them. Kihyun knew he was gonna win.

“And KkungKkung is taller,” Wonho announced and the fly to Korea was announced.

As they went inside the airplane, they started making jokes. They loved traveling and the airplane was basically their third home. (They had their actual family and Monsta X, then the practice room, and now the airplane.

“Ah yes, I love being inside an airplane for more than twelve hours,” Jooheon said sarcastically as he sat next to Minhyuk.

“It’s great, especially when my feet fall asleep and I can’t move because there’s no space. Love that for me.” Wonho also commented.

“My favorite part is when I need to use the restroom, but the person next to me is sleeping,” Shownu said and all of the playfully agreed.

As the airplane started to move all of them had something to do. Jooheon was writing some raps for some future songs. Minhyuk was watching a movie. Wonho was listening to music. Changkyun was already sleeping and their manager didn’t seem to care that he was drooling.

Shownu and Kihyun were just talking and Kihyun brought it (read: the confession) up. Shownu didn’t know how to react, but he tried to not make any weird noise.

“So, when Changkyun and I went to get coffee, he said something to me. He didn’t notice I had my AirPods, and I asked him to say it again. But he seemed sad and embarrassed…”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you,” Shownu answered him and Kihyun looked like he was zoning out every three seconds

“Well, I really like him. Like you don’t understand, I want to be able to go out with him and have random dates. And I feel bad that I couldn’t hear him and the face he made. It made me feel like a horrible person.”

Shownu was screaming inside. So Kihyun did like Changkyun back. He didn’t know what to do or what to say, but he knew he was going to tell  Wonho and Minhyuk.

Shownu then took a few seconds. He applied to Starship to be an idol and to perform. Not to give love advice to his band members. As soon as they landed in Korea, he was gonna ask for a raise. He was already dealing with HyungWonho and JooHyuk. And now, he was about to have another couple in the group?

“Well, you like him. Maybe you should  just confess?” Shown said without thinking and Kihyun looked at him.

“What if he doesn’t like me back? I mean remember the April fools prank?”

“Maybe, it wasn’t a prank. Maybe he forgot it was April fools.”  

“Impossible. He wouldn’t like me, I’m always nagging.”

 

⋈

 

“He really said, he wouldn’t like me, I’m always nagging?” Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows as Shownu nodded.

“Not surprised, he’s always been like that, he doesn’t believe us.” Wonho sat down with Hyungwon. He was hoping their little plan would work.

“So Jooheon is going to walk in with Kihyun when he’s practicing his confession to you?” Hyungwon pointed at Shownu and Wonho answered with a yes.

“Minhyuk is coming with Changkyun so this shouldn’t take THAT long.”

Some seconds later they heard Minhyuk’s loud voice. There was a soft knock and both of them went inside Wonho’s room, that was now full of people.

“So, why did you to call me,” Changkyun said as he took off his glasses to clean them “don’t get me wrong, but this is too random?”

“Well Jooheon was supposed to be here, but he kept saying that if he heard you ranting about Kihyun for one more minute, he would actually dye his hair orange and then go bald,” Hyungwon chuckled as he imagined that.

Changkyun formed his lips in an O shape.

“It wouldn’t look bad, he went bald though, he would still look cute.” Changkyun shrugged as he saw Wonho laugh.

“Right? Jooheon has that special magic, that no matter how bad the haircut is, he will still pull it off.” Minhyuk said as his smile covered his face.

Shownu looked at the three of them and said, “guys, focus this is serious.”

“Oh yeah, this is serious! Put on your serious face.” Changkyun whispered to Hyungwon, every time Shownu wanted them to stay serious, they couldn’t do it. One of the members always ended up laughing, which made the rest laugh.

“Kyun, please pretend I’m Kihyun,” Shownu told him “and practice your confession.”

“I’m sorry, but what? I’m not trying to confess anymore! I came to the conclusion that I’ll just die alone, with like ten cats.” Changkyun told them as all of them looked at him confused.

“What? Don’t worry, I’ll name some of my cats after you guys.” The youngest one said as he tried to brighten up the mood.

“No, you dumbass,” Minhyuk rubbed his temple and said, “you need to confess, so practice by telling Shownu.”

While Minhyuk said this, Hyungwon quickly took his phone out and texted Jooheon as the signal. Wonho texted Jooheon to hurry up because it was about to happen.

“So, how do I do it?”

“Just say you like him”

“Yeah, I know, but I don’t want to say his name, so I’ll just use Shownu’s name.” Changkyun looked at his leader and his leader gave him two thumbs up.

“Uhm, okay this is weird,” Changkyun looked down and then as his leader “Okay, so, uhm, Shownu I like you.”

After that, they all saw Jooheon and Kihyun entering the room. Jooheon behind Kihyun mouthing did it work? As Wonho mouthed back an I think so.

“It looks like we interrupted something, uhm, I’ll get going,” Kihyun looked around trying to hide his sadness “uh, yeah, I’ll get going. I’ll go to the uh kitchen, yes.”

Minhyuk looked at Changkyun, Minhyuk’s eyes were telling him to talk to Kihyun.

“Wait, Kihyun!” Changkyun shouted as Kihyun looked back.

“I kinda need to talk you?” Changkyun told him, but it sounded more like a question.

Changkyun looked around at his members and said, “that means everyone has to get out.”

The members quickly left the room and were trying to not smile or laugh nor make any noise. The time of them confessing to each other was finally here, and they didn’t want to interfere.

“Are you going to ask me where to take Shownu out? I might have some places. I’m happy you decided to confess to him, I mean, I didn’t expect that at all? That’s so-” Kihyun kept on rambling but he saw how Changkyun was quiet and how his gaze was kind of tense.

“Okay, so listen Kihyun, this might sound crazy – wait no, this is kinda crazy. Okay, so, I’m like bad at explaining stuff, especially when it comes to my feelings. As you can see, I’m not going anywhere with this. Well, at the moment, okay so like, you know when you feel butterflies in your stomach?” Changkyun ended talking with a question.

Kihyun just nodded and pretended like he knew what was happening.

“Okay, so basically, I feel butterflies whenever I’m around you, you know? Like, I like you, and not platonically. And no, I don’t feel butterflies with Shownu, he’s cool, he’s like a dad. But you’re like, my everything.” Changkyun while doing hand gesture and hoping Kihyun actually got the clue, that he, in fact, liked him.

“I really like you and I tried confessing to you, twice. Anyways, I like you, Yoo Kihyun. You don’t need to say if you do or don’t like me, I don’t want to pressure you! Like that’s the last thi–“ Changkyun was cut off by Kihyun.

Kihyun gave him a small peck on the lips to make him stop talking. He understood what Changkyun was saying because he felt the same.

“I like you too and I don’t wanna pressure you into a relationship either. I want to take it slow, I want to go out with you on dates. I want to spend time together and not with anyone else.” Kihyun answered back as he held Changkyun’s hand and smiled at him.

Changkyun felt happy that he almost forgot that the members were probably waiting or were even listening to the confession.

“Are you guys done? I don’t want to walk in while you two are doing the nasty stuff!” Wonho shouted from the outside.

“Yes, we’re indeed doing the nasty stuff, Wonho!” Kihyun shouted back as Chnagkyun laughed.

“Let’s go on a date tomorrow, we should go to the beach,” Changkyun paused for a second while looking at Kihyun “but let’s not get chicken. Again.”

“Will you ever let me live?”

“Nah, I just like Yoo a lot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, my first story that's longer than 1K words! I feel good?
> 
>  
> 
> Please look forward to more stories ~


End file.
